


Lilac Coloured Lavenders

by Beme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Blue - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, Goodbye, If You Squint - Freeform, Lilacs, Oneshot, RIP, Red - Freeform, Ugh, but i made a pretty story instead, but life happened, i did it for a competition but didnt end up submitting it, i hope you guys like it, i really should have submitted this to that competition, idk - Freeform, ily guys, im sorry, lavender - Freeform, seriously idk, seriously idk how to tag this, so i ran out of time, totally referencing bisexual person, you were all probably expecting crack from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beme/pseuds/Beme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she is young she lives in a world of blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac Coloured Lavenders

**Author's Note:**

> FYI this is not crack
> 
> also id like to thank my english teacher for totally giving me something to do
> 
> Inspired by Halsey's "colors"
> 
> FYI it has Australian spelling so don't be confused if theres a "u" in words like colour and stuff because thats just how we spell (seriously you guys should try it, it feels so fancy)
> 
> alright hope you guys like it 
> 
> (Also i should mention i dont know much about flowers)

When she is young she lives in a world of blue. The sea, the sky and the colour of her eyes. She is always told that her eyes are beautiful. It does not mean she likes blue. She goes to school and all the other children live in the world of blue. Hair ties and backpacks, lunch boxes and skipping ropes. Everything is blue. She does it too, if only to fit in. Her socks are blue, her books are blue, her whole world is blue. She stares at her mother’s forget-me-nots that grow in the summer. It does not mean that she likes blue. She finds it unsatisfying, as if it could be better but it is missing something. It is restricting and binding in her world and she wishes it was a different shade. Her mother tells her that she can only be blue, she is not allowed to see her world in a different shade because blue is pure and good, if her world is not blue then she is tainted.

When she is older she sees that there are some people who live in a world of red. She likes red. Her friends live in a world of red, and she wants to live in a world of red too. Her Mother’s words still echo in her head when she finally decides that she wants to be red. Now she wears red but her socks are still blue. She does not know why but even though she’s never liked blue, something feels wrong about being completely red. She also cannot forget that her eyes will always be blue. Now she notices the red roses that line the foot path out the front of an old lady’s home on her way to school. She notices rubies, autumn leaves and dessert sands. Then, on a summer day she looks in the mirror and notices her hair is red too. The way it curls and twists to shape her face, well she thinks it’s beautiful, and her friends tell her that too. But she is confused because her eyes are blue. Her mother can’t see her hair and her friends can’t see her eyes, only she can, and she has always been told that red and blue, on their own, are beautiful. Are they still beautiful when they are together? Now she does not think she is so beautiful anymore. She does not believe her friends or her mother anymore when they say she is, because they only see pieces of her, they can’t see all of her.

She learns and grows and then she leaves home and she goes to university. She still lives her life as both red and blue. She is neither but she is both. It is a day in late spring when she is walking through the grounds and she notices strange flowers growing between red roses and forget-me-nots. They are a close shade to blue but they are not blue, they are not red either. Maybe it’s in that moment that she realises that they are not red or blue but red and blue. She rushes over to the maintenance shed to ask the groundskeeper what type they are; he tells her they are Lavenders. She researches for days about Lavenders. She barely sleeps or eats until she finds all the flowers that are red and blue. Now she walks through gardens searching for these orchids. Her favourite is Lilacs. Now she notices amethysts, violets and late afternoon skies.

She realises that she is neither red or blue but she is Lilac. Now she wears lilac and her socks are no longer blue, but Lilac too. When she comes home for the Christmas holidays her mother looks at her strangely. Her mother notices her daughter’s world is no longer blue, not exactly. There is still a hint of it. She tells her mother that her world is Lilac. She is not red or blue; she is both. She expects her mother to yell, scream. The words from her childhood ring in her ears. Her mother just looks at her and smiles, happy that her daughter has found herself. Her friends don’t take her new life so well. They scream at her; tell her she is confused, wrong. They question her and in the end they tell her it is just a phase. Soon she will settle and her world will be one pigment. She is confused. She was blue and her friends didn’t mind but they encouraged her to be red, she couldn’t just let go of blue and she wanted to be red too and now that she is Lilac they don’t accept her anymore. She doesn’t talk to them anymore.

Her life goes on. She graduates and works and lives. She finds better friends, friends that accept her. She even finds love. She shows the world that we do not have to be like our families, or our friends. Maybe we must learn about experiences from both, then we can combine them and become Lilac.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so my english teacher told me about a writing competition and so I wrote this for it but I procrastinated and asssignments happened and so I didn't end up submitting it. This isn't really a personal thing for me but I got inspired by "colors" by halsey (because she is bae) from these lyrics  
> "You were red and you liked me because I was blue  
> You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky  
> And you decided purple just wasn't for you"  
> So yeah i just thought id write that and since i didnt submit it into the competition i might as well post it on here. I'm all up for some constructive criticism.  
> Also if you guys share it or anything can you just make sure you reference me or something, i dont want to nag you guys and be all like "dont steal my work" because this is the internet (duh) but if you do want to post it somewhere could you please include the link to this and reference me because i really did put some effort into this.
> 
> thanks lovelies!


End file.
